I Love You for You
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: For to the Vongola Famiglia, Valentine's Day is a day to show their love, not to lovers, but to their own family. Who says you can only confess your love to your lover on Valentine's Day? The Vongola Famiglia was never one to follow convention, after all. 10th Gen Valentine's fic. One-shot.


**Title: **I Love You for You

**Summary: **For to the Vongola Famiglia, Valentine's Day is a day to show their love, not to lovers, but to their own family. Who says you can only confess your love to your lover on Valentine's Day? The Vongola Famiglia was never one to follow convention, after all.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **None

**Warning: **None

* * *

**I Love You for You**

It was a quiet day at the Vongola Famiglia Headquarter in Italy. There were no real arguments, outraged fights or utter destruction. The Vongola Decimo's schedule for that day consisted solely of paperwork, while the Guardians were either relaxing in their post-mission break or doing their respective duties around the estate. It was _peaceful_.

A close-knitted Family, the Vongola Famiglia sees little need to hold any overly-extravagant celebrations to celebrate the commercialized holiday known as Valentine's Day. That did not mean, however, that Valentine's Day was not celebrated at all at the Vongola Famiglia. Au contraire, the Vongola Famiglia had their own little tradition regarding Valentine's Day, created by none other than the 10th head of the Vongola Famiglia, Vongola Decimo.

* * *

The day starts early, when most of the estate was still quietly slumbering in their own beds. The entire kitchen staff would come together a little after dawn breaks and start churning out trays after trays, rows after rows of bite-sized chocolates. By then, the estate was starting to wake and would be coming down for breakfast soon. The kitchen staff falls into a routine: the morning shift would go on to start on breakfast; the afternoon shift would pack the chocolates in small bags of three; while the evening shift would tie up the bags with a small strip of metallic pink ribbon, attaching a small tag to it in the process.

All that done, the afternoon shift staff would now rest before their shifts starts in a few hours, while the evening shift staffs have two more tasks to do. A table would be set up along one of the walls of the main dining room and the bags of chocolate would be placed neatly in rows on said table. Anyone who wishes to gift fellow Mafiosi or servants chocolates were free to take a bag and do so. The evening shift staff also had to make special deliveries, dropping by each of the Guardians' offices to deposit a bag of chocolate on each of their desks. One last trip to the Vongola Decimo's office, and the evening shift staff were free to head back and rest.

And that's when Valentine's Day truly began for the Vongola Famiglia.

* * *

Tsuna smiled when he saw the bags of chocolates sitting neatly on a tray on his coffee table. Doing a quick count, he nodded when he accounted for all the chocolates he ordered and brought the tray over to his desk. His precious pen in hand, he quietly wrote down the messages he had thought of the night before onto the attached tags, placing them aside when he was done. Tsuna smiled when he checked the tags over, making sure that nothing was wrong before placing the entire tray aside as he began to work on his paperwork.

Tsuna started off by sorting through the paperwork on his desk: priority in a pile; bills and repair works in another pile; and the remaining ones in separate piles as needed. Normally, this would be done by his ever-efficient Right-Hand man, but the silverette had just returned from a mission late last night and was currently still resting. Humming to himself as he worked, both out of habit and a need to entertain himself, Tsuna swiftly took care of the priority paperwork, reading through each and every one of the documents carefully before printing his signature on the bottom. Just as the Vongola Decimo finished the last of the priority paperwork, his office door was knocked. Tsuna smiled, recognizing the pattern of knocking and quickly called for his visitor to come in.

"Hayato." Tsuna greeted. "Have you rested enough?"

Gokudera bowed respectfully as he always did before answering, "Yes, Jyuudaime. I'm here to turn in the mission report."

"Excellent. Your timing is as wonderful as always, Hayato. I just finished a stack of these blasted paperwork. They'll need to be processed and filed." Tsuna explained, gesturing to the pile of papers beside him.

Gokudera nodded and deposited thin manila folder on Tsuna's desk, along with a small bag of chocolate. Tsuna smiled and handed over a bag of chocolate from the tray sitting beside his desk. Gokudera accepted the bag with a bright smile, taking a quick peek at the tag.

**For** _being the loyal and furious Storm, and for becoming the Right-Hand man you swore to be._ **I love you.** _Tsuna._

Gokudera felt pride swell up within him and he immediately bowed at the waist. Tsuna lifted his right hand wordlessly and Gokudera kissed the Vongola Sky Ring. It was as close to the absolute sign of respect and submission that the Right-Hand man can give, given that the Vongola Decimo did not allow anyone in his own Famiglia to kneel before him. To Gokudera, it was both a sign of respect and a declaration of his affection; it was a promise to his beloved Boss that he would keep his oath, continuing to be the Right-Hand man he swore to be. Tsuna nodded in acknowledgement and approval, and Gokudera straightened himself before excusing himself.

As the door closed, Tsuna gently unwrapped the bag and chewed on a piece of chocolate as he read the tag.

**For** _accepting me for who I am, for always forgiving me for my recklessness and rashness, and for believing in me when no one did. I swear on my life that Jyuudaime will be my one and only Boss and I will follow no one else in this life._ **I love you.** _Gokudera Hayato, Storm._

* * *

Tsuna's day continued with more paperwork, this time dealing with bills, repair works and acquisition forms. Tsuna normally started with those next, knowing that he needed to do that particular stack over the course of the entire day to avoid setting said stack of papers on fire... or feeding it to the shredder. When Tsuna felt his head began to ache, he wisely decided that it was time to stop going through this stack, and instead begin on the other paperwork.

It was about that time that another set of knocking rang through his office, and Tsuna called the visitor in with a smile.

"Takeshi," Tsuna greeted. "What brings you here today?"

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and replied, "Umm, you know that mission I came back from three days ago?"

"Yes," Tsuna nodded. "I sent you to assist Dino-nii with one of the scuffles he was dealing with." Seeing Yamamoto nod in acknowledgment, Tsuna continued, "That mission was completed successfully, right? Why are you bringing it up now?"

Yamamoto laughed, "Tsuna must be really busy, huh. I haven't handed in the report for that mission yet."

"Ehh...?" Tsuna's face darkened a little in embarrassment. "R-Really?"

Yamamoto nodded and passed over a manila folder, along with a bag of chocolates. Tsuna smiled and flipped the file open, glancing through the first page briefly before retrieving another bag of chocolates from the tray. Unlike Gokudera, Yamamoto read the tag openly in front of Tsuna, a grin spreading on his face as he did so.

**For** _being the cleansing Rain that settles conflict and for always being able to make us feel calm and at ease no matter the situation._ **I love you.** _Tsuna._

Yamamoto rounded the table and hugged his best friend before grabbing his bag of chocolates and leaving the office, with word of seeing the brunette later at lunch.

Tsuna chuckled as he chewed on another piece of chocolate, this time from Yamamoto's bag as he read the tag.

**For** _not giving up on me when you wanted to give up on yourself, for always seeing me as a friend and for being first my friend, then my family._ **I love you.** _Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain._

* * *

Tsuna's work was paused for a break when lunch rolled around. Stretching his arm above his head, the Vongola Decimo hummed when he heard a satisfying crunch from his back. Doing a few more arm stretches, Tsuna grabbed a particular bag of chocolate from the tray before leaving his office. As he walked down the hallways, Mafiosi stopped to greet him while butlers and maids bowed in respect and greeting. Tsuna smiled and nodded to all of them as he headed towards the main dining room, where the Guardians and the higher members of the Vongola Famiglia dined.

The moment Tsuna entered the dining room, he was greeted by all seven of his Guardians in each of their unique ways. Tsuna greeted them in response and sat down at the head of the dining table, setting down the single bag of chocolate beside his plate which was already loaded with his lunch. The Guardians all glanced at the small bag, despite all of them knowing who it was for —they followed a tradition, after all.

"_Ano_, Tsuna-nii..." Lambo spoke up.

Tsuna smiled, "Promise me a peaceful lunch, and you'll get it as dessert."

Lambo's eyes lit up in delight and hope as he looked around for the Guardians' response.

Gokudera had nodded without hesitation; Yamamoto grinned in his usual manner; Ryohei and Chrome both smiled; Hibari didn't say anything as usual, but the man loved order anyway, so he definitely agreed; and lastly, Mukuro had an exasperated and resigned look on his face as he nodded unwillingly.

Lambo smiled brightly as he turned back to Tsuna, "Promise, Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna chuckled, "Then let us have lunch, shall we?"

The Guardians did what they promised —_mostly_. There were still a lot of jarring remarks, glares and snark, but not once throughout the lunch did any stick of dynamite pop up, nor did any tonfas, handcuffs or trident make an appearance. Tsuna held a small smile thorough lunch, as did the servants working and the Mafiosi on guard.

"Good job." Tsuna announced. "You made it through lunch without a single scratch."

"Does that mean?" Lambo's eyes lit up once more.

Tsuna nodded and raised the bag of chocolate. The youngest Guardian let out a delighted yelp as he skipped over, his own bag of chocolate in hand. Tsuna smiled as the two exchanged chocolates and Lambo hugged Tsuna tightly, leaning up to kiss the brunette on the cheek before gleefully popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth as he read the tag.

**For** _always_ _being here to remind me of what's important whenever I need, just like the occasional Lightning across the sky, and letting me be an older brother you can be proud of._ **I love you.** _Tsuna-nii._

Lambo giggled and hugged Tsuna again. "Baka-Tsuna-nii." He whispered. "Tsuna-nii became my prided Tsuna-nii on your own. Lambo didn't let you become one."

Tsuna wrapped his own arms around Lambo as he murmured, "Thank you, Lambo."

It was a while later when Tsuna was on his way back to his office did he read the tag on Lambo's bag of chocolate.

**For** _always protecting me even when you know I was wrong, for allowing me to stay by Tsuna-nii's side and for being my most precious older brother._ **I love you.** _Lambo, Lightning._

* * *

Tsuna laid down his pen, a bright smile on his face. He managed to finish two stacks of paperwork. Ignoring the pile of bills and repair works, there were three more stacks left, one which he could finish before dinner. At the rate he was going, he probably didn't need to stay up late tonight. Still, Tsuna decided that it was a wise time for a break and decided to head down to the Mission Preparation Department.

The Mission Preparation Department, commonly abbreviated as the MPD, was where every Mafioso goes to prepare for their mission, as the name implies. While every Mafiosi had their own weapon, there were times when a Vongola Box Weapon or ring was needed, and the MPD was the place to get those. It was also the place to go to if one needed to get their weapons repaired or replaced. For the Don of Vongola, the MPD performed another job: preparing mission files for the Vongola Decimo, who would then assign it to his Guardians. Whether the mission is done personally by the Guardians or by their own subordinates was up to the Guardians' discretion, unless the Don himself ordered the Guardians to carry out the mission.

Tsuna entered the MPD's main hall, smiling as the Mafiosi present all scrambled to greet their Boss. "It's alright. You can go back to what you were doing." Tsuna said warmly. "Is Ian around?"

"Over here, Decimo-sama." Ian called from the doorway of the adjourning room.

Tsuna nodded and headed over, arching an eyebrow when he found one Hibari Kyouya, 10th Vongola Cloud Guardian, inside. "What brings you here, Kyouya?"

Hibari glanced at him, but said nothing else.

Tsuna sighed and turned to Ian, "Could you get the files, please?"

Ian caught the underlying orders and quickly bowed respectfully before closing the door behind him. Tsuna turned back to Hibari and extended a hand, holding out a bag of chocolate he swiped from his office moments before he left.

Hibari quirks an eyebrow elegantly at the chocolate, staring at it as he asked, "How did you know I was here?"

"Intuition." Tsuna smiled.

Hibari made a sound at the reply and took the bag over, sparing a quick glance at the tag.

**For** _always watching over us like the Cloud ever-present in the skies and for being our silent Guardian, watching over both Namimori and the Vongola Famiglia._ **I love you.** _Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Hibari smirked and handed over a bag of chocolates. It was Tsuna's turn to raise an eyebrow in amusement, "How did you know I was coming here?"

"I know." Hibari answered simply, a faint smirk on his face.

Tsuna chuckled and shook his head lightly. It was then did Ian come back in with a pile of folders in hand. He quietly handed the folders over and Tsuna left with a smile. As he walked back to his office, the Vongola Decimo took a piece of chocolate out of the bag and chewed on it blissfully. Tsuna glanced at the tag, chuckling at the message written on it with a neat and elegant handwriting.

**For** _being an omnivore. _**I love you.** _Hibari Kyouya, Cloud._

* * *

Tsuna knew it was time for another break when the words started to blur on the paperwork. Gently massaging the bridge of his nose, Tsuna sighed and rested fully into his leather chair. The Vongola Decimo decided that it was time to leave the office for another breather. Retrieving another bag of chocolate from the tray, as well as grabbing a few files, Tsuna left his office, heading down the hallway to head to the right wing of the mansion where the gyms and training rooms were. It was a long trek, considering that Tsuna's office is on the opposite wing, but the Vongola Decimo was quite delighted to make the trip (if it meant getting away from the aggravating bills for a while). Tsuna entered the first of the three gyms in the Vongola estate without a second thought, having heard the extreme shouts from a distance away.

"Onii-san." Tsuna shouted over the shouts.

"Oh, Sawada!" Ryohei greeted back, pulling back from the punching bag he was pummeling. "Good afternoon to you to the _extreme_!"

"You're training hard, Onii-san." Tsuna remarked.

"Of course!" Ryohei grinned. "I _extremely_ need to keep up with my training to _extremely_ punch our enemies away! Plus, I have an _extreme_ match with Lussuria in two days!"

"Ahh. Excellent timing." Tsuna grinned. "I have a few missions for Varia, so if you can pass them along, that'll be great." The brunette placed the files on a nearby bench, topping up the short stack with the bag of chocolate he took with him earlier.

Ryohei spotted it almost immediately and stopped his workout. Instead, he headed over to the bench where Tsuna was sitting and reached for his abandoned jacket. From there, he withdrew a small bag of chocolate and wordlessly handed it over to Tsuna as he popped all three of his chocolates into his mouth, reading the tag as he chewed.

**For** _always being here to protect us and comfort us, for always being able to brighten our day just like the Sun, and for being the best big brother ever._ **I love you.** _Tsuna._

Ryohei grinned brightly as he swallowed the chocolates. He would have hugged his adoptive younger brother had he not been in the middle of a workout; so instead, he raised a bandaged hand and ruffled the brunette's already-unruly hair. Tsuna pouted as he tried in vain to fix his hair somewhat, though the pout soon broke into a smile soon after. As Tsuna watched Ryohei continue with his training, he popped one of the chocolates in the bag into his mouth as he glanced at the tag.

**For** _always trying your best to protect us, for never giving up to the extreme and being my extremely awesome little brother._ **I love you.** _Sasagawa Ryohei, Sun._

* * *

Tsuna had finished another stack of paperwork with some time to spare before dinner. There were two more stacks, but Tsuna figured that could wait. The last third of the stack of bills and repairs could _definitely_ wait. The Vongola Decimo decided it was time to make another visit and he took another bag of chocolates before leaving his office again. This time, he didn't have to walk far; just a few doors down the hallway. All the offices for the higher-ups of the Vongola Famiglia were placed together, stacked between the meeting rooms on the ground and top floors. The Guardians' offices were all on the same floor, while the other higher-ups had their offices on the same floor below.

Tsuna stopped in front of the office he was heading to and rapped the door firmly yet gently. Hearing a timid, "Come in," from inside, Tsuna smiled before heading in.

"Chrome." Tsuna greeted.

The shy female counterpart of the Mist Guardians jumped at the unexpected visitor as she stammered out, "B-Boss...!"

"Relax." Tsuna chuckled softly. "How's your work coming along? That perverted illusionist didn't dump the work on you, did he?"

"B-Boss... Mukuro-sama wouldn't do that..." Chrome murmured.

"I know. I'm just joking." Tsuna grinned. "But really. If it's too much, pass it over to Mukuro. Both of you are my Mist Guardians, so your workload is shared. Then again, you're too dear to Mukuro for him to treat you in any way that is considered remotely cruel."

Chrome blushed faintly at the compliment. "Boss..."

"This time, I'm serious." Tsuna smiled warmly. "Well, in any case, I'm here for something else." He stepped closer to the desk and put down the bag of chocolate. "This is for you, Chrome."

"T-Thank you, Boss..." Chrome murmured as she passed over her own bag of chocolate.

Tsuna happily started on the chocolate as Chrome continued smiling fondly at the bag as she traced a finger over the message written in an elegant script.

**For** _standing up and becoming strong, transforming into the Mist that envelops and hides us in her embrace. _**I love you.** _Tsuna._

Tsuna smiled, too, at the pure happiness that bloomed on the shy Mist Guardian's face as she read the message over and over again, as if afraid that she had read wrong. Quietly, Tsuna circled around the desk and gently drew Chrome into an embrace as tears trickled down her cheeks. The brunette held her tightly as he pressed a kiss to her hair. Tsuna smiled as he thought back to the message he read.

**For** _accepting me when no one would, for taking care of me when no one did, for extending a hand towards me when no one wanted to. And... for bringing me out of loneliness and showing me what a family truly feels like._ **I love you.** _Chrome Dokuro, Mist._

* * *

Tsuna figured that catching the last of his Guardians should be done when the estate was still awake —directly after dinner. Tsuna made a quick detour to his office to grab a bag of chocolate before heading down to said Guardian's office...

...only to find it empty.

Tsuna cursed in all the various different languages that he was forced to learn in his mind as he tried expanding his senses to find the illusionist. As exhausting as it was, it didn't take Tsuna long to find him. The Vongola Decimo scowled as he headed to the opposite wing once more, still cursing the illusionist in his mind as he mentally ordered the bluenette to stay where he was and don't transport somewhere else. Thankfully, his rather imaginary orders were heeded as Tsuna found his target alone in one of the smaller training rooms.

"Mukuro...!" Tsuna called out.

Mukuro seemed to have ignored him and Tsuna stepped closer, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance, only to find that the illusionist was actually meditating. Tsuna sighed almost inaudibly as he took a seat beside the illusionist, silently observing the bluenette. Tsuna didn't know how long he sat there; he knew he would be paying for it soon, what with two more stacks of paperwork waiting for him in his office, but Tsuna couldn't bring himself to disturb Mukuro nor to turn away. It wasn't often —scratch that; it was _rare_, if _**ever at all**_— that Tsuna got to see his male Mist Guardian in such a relaxed state. Mukuro was almost always seen with a mischievous grin on his face or at other times, a teasing smirk. There were smiles, usually reserved for Chrome and, _**sometimes**_, Tsuna; but even so, there was always some form of guard on his face or any part of himself, be it his stance or aura.

This was a precious moment indeed.

Finally, Mukuro let out a deep breath and his eyes opened. "Tsunayoshi-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Delivering a present." Tsuna answered, holding out the bag of chocolate he brought along.

"And you sat here so long just for that?" Mukuro quirk an eyebrow in both amusement and exasperation.

Tsuna blinked and checked his watch. "I've... sat here for an hour...?"

"Yes." Mukuro replied. "I must admit; you didn't seem to be like the stalking kind..."

As Tsuna spluttered incoherently, Mukuro took the time to glance at the message on the tag.

**For** _being such a horrible liar and an even terrible pervert, for being such an outstanding illusionist and an even excellent Mist that drives away opposing forces, for saving Chrome and believing in me._ **I love you.** _Tsunayoshi._

"Are you... Trying to piss me off...?!" Mukuro's eyebrow twitched.

"_'Honesty is the best policy'_." Tsuna quipped.

Mukuro whacked him over the head unceremoniously. "Not for a Mafioso, it isn't! Much less the _Don of __**Vongola**_, for hell's sake!"

"See? What did I say? 'Horrible liar'." Tsuna grinned sheepishly.

Mukuro's mouth fell shut as he started disbelievingly back at the brunette. "You...!" The Mist Guardian started, but the words left him.

"Now then." Tsuna said. "Don't you have anything for me?"

"If I say no?" Mukuro retorted.

"Then you admit to being a horrible liar." Tsuna replied with a gleeful smile. "Oh, and if you give me a real illusion, you're admitting to the same thing. I've trained hard enough to be able to differentiate most of your illusions by now."

Mukuro grumbled and retrieved the bag of chocolate he kept in his coat pocket. Tsuna's smile brightened as he took over the small bag. Unexpectedly, he hugged the illusionist from the side before running out of a training room, all while untying the bag and munching on a piece of chocolate. Tsuna grinned widely as he twirled the string that held the tag to the bag.

**For** _being such an annoying prey who refuses to let go of the hunter, and for showing me the light once more._ **I love you.** _Rokudo Mukuro, Mist._

* * *

Tsuna barely held in a whoop as he signed his name on the very last piece of paperwork he had for the day. Sure, it was close to midnight (it was about eighteen minutes to twelve), and sure, he might have to do this again (in about eight hours and counting); but he finished today's paperwork without much destruction on his side. All the paperwork has been read and signed, and all that is left is for his loyal Right-Hand man to collect those and file them accordingly tomorrow. Tsuna resisted the urge to pat himself on the shoulder for the job well done and instead got off his not-so-comfortable-anymore leather chair and did a full-body stretch. As he did, however, an item caught his attention from the side of his vision.

_One last bag of chocolate._

Tsuna turned back to the clock, noticing that about three minutes have passed since he officially finished his paperwork, and so he had fifteen minutes left before midnight. The startled Vongola Decimo quickly shoved on his suit jacket that he had taken off earlier in the day, grabbed the bag of chocolate and all but ran out of his office for the very last time that day. Tsuna ran down the hallways rapidly and haphazardly. Thankfully, by now, most of the Mafiosi and servants had either gone home or retired back to their own room, so the hallway was mostly empty. Added with his Hyper Intuition, the Vongola Decimo managed to reach the kitchen without knocking into anyone or anything, and even managed to look graceful while he was at it. Tsuna scrambled around the kitchen, grabbing whatever he needed and it wasn't long before a steaming cup of espresso sat before him.

Thanking and apologizing to the staff on duty, Tsuna took off again, this time with both the chocolate and espresso in hands. He couldn't run this time, lest the espresso spill, but he did managed to walk fast enough to reach the security rooms with four minutes to spare. Tsuna nodded quickly to the Mafiosi on duty and headed to the back of the large security room, where an additional room sat. There, the overall-in-charge (usually one of the higher-ups) for the night stayed, monitoring those who are managing the equipment outside. Tsuna knocked firmly and entered before even getting the permission to enter (not that he needed the permission; he was Don Vongola, after all). He quickly set down the espresso and bag of chocolate on the desk and stood rigidly by the side.

"Not bad. Fifty-nine seconds to spare."

"I made it in time, Reborn." Tsuna sighed. "I finished all the paperwork before midnight, too."

"Well... Then I suppose I shall let you off this time." Reborn smirked. He took a sip of the espresso, the side of his lips lifting ever so slightly. "You're getting better at making my espresso."

"Just _'better'_?" Tsuna groaned quietly. "I thought I should be able to master it by now..."

"If it's that easy, all the barista would be out of a job, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn scolded.

"True..." Tsuna nodded.

Reborn chuckled as he took a bite of the chocolate. "...It's bitter."

"It's dark chocolate." Tsuna explained. "You don't like sweet things, so I told them to make me a bag of dark chocolate among the others they prepared."

Reborn nodded, satisfied with the response. He could barely resist the urge to smile at his former-student's antic. With a calloused finger, he lifted the tag and read it.

**For** _choosing to believe in me even though you didn't want to, for not shooting me every time I irritated you to the point that you wanted to kill me, for staying by me to nurture me and see me grow, for bringing my most precious people to me and for being not only the world's best hitman but also the world's greatest teacher._ **I love you.** _Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo._

Reborn couldn't believe the cheesiness of it all, yet at the same time, he knew that each and every single one of those words came from his student's heart. Reborn chucked, he really was getting soft. Wordlessly, the hitman threw a bag of chocolate over, one that Tsuna caught effortlessly.

"Shoo. You're interrupting my work." Reborn growled lowly.

"_Ara, ara._ Is the world's best hitman getting distracted by little o' me?" Tsuna replied teasingly.

"Ahh, that reminds me. We have a sparring session tomorrow, don't we? I should invite the Arcobaleno over..." Reborn mused out loud.

"Uhh... _**Going**_!" Tsuna squeaked, hastily retreating out of the room.

Outside, Tsuna blinked at the glances on him before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter. He hugged the bag of chocolate tightly to himself, barely able to grasp the tag properly with his shaking hands.

**For** _finally being able to stand on your own two feet, for being able to protect your family with your own two hands and for becoming my most prided student._ **I love you.** _Reborn, Sun Arcobaleno, Vongola Hitman, Katekyo._

* * *

As the clock struck twelve, Valentine's Day finally passed.

That day was a quiet day at the Vongola Famiglia Headquarter in Italy. There were no real arguments, outraged fights or utter destruction. For to the Vongola Famiglia, Valentine's Day is a day to show their love, not to lovers, but to their own family. Who says you can only confess your love to your lover on Valentine's Day?

The Vongola Famiglia was never one to follow convention, after all.

* * *

A/N: This... came out a little less fluffy that I thought it would be. Still, I really enjoyed this one. Did you guys know I wrote this fic out entirely on mobile? And most of this fic was written today (from Lambo's onwards)? *is proud*

Happy Valentine's Day to all the lovely readers out there! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Ciao Ciao~


End file.
